2! 3! (Hoping for More Good Days)
by taejungkim
Summary: just for you.. just for Bangtan and just for you ARMY! #KIMNAMJOON #KIMSEOKJIN #MINYOONGI #JUNGHOSEOK #PARKJIMIN #KIMTAEHYUNG #JEONJUNGKOOK #BTS #BROTHERSHIP #FRIENDSHIP


.

.

.

2! 3! (Hoping for More Good Days)

.

ONESHOOT

.

T

.

FRIENDSHIP, BROTHERSHIP

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

.

 _PRESENT_

 _FOR MY GUARDIAN BANGTAN SONYEONDAN AND ARMY_

 _._

.

Been trying to tell you this

I was supposed to tell you this  
That this is all for you

 _Kkochgilman geodja Geuleon maleun nan mothae  
Aku tak bisa bilang "ini jalan yang indah"_

 _Joheun geosman boja Geuleon maldo nan mothae_

 _aku tak bisa bilang "semua akan lancar"_

 _Ije joheun ilman isseul geolan mal  
kini hanya ada hal-hal yang indah_

 _Deoneun apeujido anheul geolan mal  
Kau takan tersakiti lagi_

 _Geuleon mal nan mothae  
ku tak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu_

 _Geuleon geojismal mothae_

 _Aku tak bisa berbohong seperti itu_

.

.

 _Kita tidak bisa menjanjikannya, kita tidak akan bisa untuk membohongi satu sama lain. Kita tidak akan bisa untuk mengatakan bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan indah, bahwa semua akan lancar, kita hanya harus saling percaya bahwa kita tidak akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain._

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul bersama membentuk lingkaran dalam satu ruangan yang tidak bisa di katakan besar. Saling menundukkan kepala mencoba merenungkan apa saja yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

"mereka sudah terlalu lama terluka karena kita." Salah satu dari tujuh orang pria beranjak dewasa itu membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Mereka yang lain hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab satu katapun dari ucapan orang itu.

"kita akan membuat mereka bahagia bukan dimasa depan nanti?" orang itu kembali berbicara, melemparkan pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri meragukannya.

"Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama untuk membuat mereka bahagia." Sosok lain bersuara menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar itu.

"mari kita berjuang lebih keras lagi, mari kita merasakan sakit bersama-sama dan mari melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi." Ucapan yang disambut dengan sorakan semangat dan sebuah pelukan erat di antara mereka menyakinkan bahwa kita akan bahagia suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

 _Neonen aidorinikka an deureodo gurigessne  
_ _Kalian adalah idola sehingga kau harus menyebalkan meskipun aku tak mendengarkanmu_

 _Neone gasa mame an deureo an bwado bidione  
_ _Aku tak suka lirikmu, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana penampilan kalian_

 _Neonen him eobseuni gurin jis bunmyeonghi haesseultende  
_ _Kalian tak punya kekuatan apapun sehingga kau harus meninggalkan hal buruk di masa lalu_

 _Meone haneun jisdeul boni jogeum isseum manghagessne  
_ _Melihat bagaimana kalian, kau akan gagal sebentar lagi_

 _(Thank you so much) nideului jagyeogjisim  
_ _(Terima kasih banyak) atas rendah diri mu_

 _Deogbune goding ttaedo moshan jeungmyeong haenaesseuni  
_ _Kau akhirnya bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa kau lakukan kembali di SMA_

 _Bagsu jjagjjag geulae gyesog jjug haela jjug  
_ _Aku bertepuk tangan, yeah teruslah lakukan apa yang kau lakukan_

 _Urin urikkili haengboghalge, Good yeah i'm good_

 _Kita senang dengan kebahagiaan kita sendiri, aku bahagia_

.

.

 _Hinaan itu semakin terdengar jelas, mengejek kau dan aku. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang dapat mematahkan semangat kami. Tapi tidak, kita tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hinaan seperti itu. Terima kasih banyak atas hinaan darimu yang membuat kami semakin kuat, kami saling menggenggam dengan erat dan melindungi satu sama lain. kita senang dengan kebahagiaan kita sendiri._

.

.

" _apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah grup yang berasal dari agensi kecil seperti itu, mereka pasti bermain kotor. Mereka hanya kumpulan manusia tidak berguna yang tidak akan lama lagi akan bubar."_

Hujatan sinis kembali datang kali ini lebih keras memukul perasaan terdalam mereka. Perasaan tidak pantas memenuhi perasaan mereka, rasa ingin menyerah terselip disetiap sudut ruangan hati mereka.

"jangan di pikirkan, itu hanya hal biasa yang akan diterima oleh seorang idol bukan?" seorang pemimpin di kelompok itu berbicara menegakkan bahunya seolah menjadi _tameng_ untuk para anggotanya, memberikan contoh bahwa dia tidak akan takut dengan apapun dimasa depan nanti.

"mereka hanya akan tertawa gembira jika kenyataannya kita seperti apa yang mereka katakan." Enam orang anggota itu menatap pemimpin mereka dengan seksama, mencoba yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

"Team work makes dream work." Ucap orang itu. "kerja keras tidak akan membohongi hasil bukan? Kita mempunyai team yang kuat, jadi mari kita bekerja dengan lebih lebih lebih keras lagi." Sambung orang itu membuat senyum para anggotanya kembali bersemayang dibibir mereka.

"cukup kita mempercayai mereka dan mereka mempercayai kita, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan bahagia."

.

.

.

 _Mudae dwi geulimja sogui na eodum sogui na  
_ _Aku berada dalam bayangan dibalik panggung, aku berada dalam kegelapan_

 _Apeumkkaji da boyeojugin silheossjiman  
_ _Aku tak ingin menunjukkan segalanya termasuk rasa sakitku_

 _Na ajig neomu seotulleossgie  
_ _Tapi aku masih terlalu canggung_

 _Usgeman haejugo sipeossneunde  
_ _Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa_

 _Jal hago sipeossneunde  
_ _Aku ingin jadi baik untukmu_

 _(So thanks)ileon nal mideojwoseo  
_ _(Jadi terima kasih) Untuk percaya padaku_

 _i nunmulgwa sangcheodeuleul gamdanghaejwoseo  
_ _Untuk menahan air mata dan luka_

 _(So thanks) naui bichi dwaejwoseo  
_ _(Jadi terima kasih) Untuk menjadi cahayaku_

 _Hwayangyeonhwaui geu kkochi dwaejwoseo_

 _Untuk menjadi bunga dalam "In the Mood for Love"_

.

.

 _Titik jenuh pada manusia pasti akan terjadi dan mereka merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa lelah dan sakit secara bersamaan, tapi mereka mencoba menahannya, mencoba membuat kita tertawa, karena mereka percaya bahwa kau dan aku akan menahan semua air mata dan luka, menjadi cahaya untuk mereka dan akan terus menjadi bunga terbaik dalam hidup mereka._

 _._

 _._

Peluh bercucuran dan napas terengah-engah bersautan di dalam ruangan yang tampak di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Wajah mereka pucat pasi dengan lingkaran mata yang tampak mengelap. Raut wajah lelah tepampang dengan nyata.

"tidak apa-apa, semua rasa lelah kita akan terbayangkan nanti." Namjoon menepuk pundak anggotanya satu persatu.

"jangan tunjukan rasa lelah kalian dan membuat mereka khawatir. kita hanya perlu membuat mereka tertawa tanpa perlu menambah luka lagi kepada mereka." Mereka tersenyum menganggukan kepala mereka dengan semangat.

"mereka sudah terlalu banyak terluka dan kini mereka sudah menjadi indah untuk menjadi bunga terbaik dihidup kita."Hoseok tertawa, sorot matanya berbinar kagum akan suatu hal.

"ARMY. ARMY. ARMY!" dan teriakan panggilan dari mereka membuat kita tersadar bahwa kita lebih dari apapun bagi mereka, bagi Bangtan.

.

.

.

Gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo  
Tak mengapa, sekarang hitung satu dua tiga dan lupakan

Seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo  
Lupakan semua kenangan sedih, pegang tanganku dan tertawalah 

Gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo  
Tak mengapa, sekarang hitung satu dua tiga dan lupakan 

Seulpeun gieok modu jiwo seoro soneul japgo useo  
Lupakan semua kenangan sedih, pegang tanganku dan tertawalah

Geuraedo joheun nari apeuro manhgireul  
Mari berharap bahwa akan ada hari yang lebih baik 

Nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set  
Kalau kau percaya pada apa yang aku katakan, satu dua tiga 

Mitneundamyeon hana dul set  
Kalau kau yakin, satu dua tiga 

Geuraedo joheun nari hwolssin deo manhgireul  
Mari berharap bahwa akan ada lebih banyak hari yang lebih baik 

Nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set  
Kalau kau percaya pada apa yang aku katakan, satu dua tiga 

Mitneundamyeon hana dul set  
Kalau kau yakin, satu dua tiga 

.

.

.

 _Karena pada akhirnya kita hanya akan melupakan semuanya, berpegangan tangan dan tertawa. Tidak apa-apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kita saling mempercayai dan selalu berharap bahwa akan ada lebih banyak hari yang lebih baik. Karena Army mengetahui Bangtan lebih dari apapun dan Bangtan mengenal Army lebih dari siapapun._

 _._

 _._

"BANGTAN! BANGTAN! BANGTAN!" Teriakan yang bersorak memanggil nama mereka memenuhi ruang venue tempat mereka berkumpul.

"ARMY!" Namjoon berteriak kencang tidak peduli bahwa kemungkinan pita suaranya akan terluka, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi mereka semua lebih dari apapun.

"APA KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAMPAI SAAT INI?" Teriak Namjoon lebih keras lagi dan disambut dengan teriakan yang lebih keras. "NE!"

Mata Namjoon memerah menahan semua perasaannya yang sulit di ungkapkan. Bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan lonjakan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Gamsahamida!" hanya ucapan itu yang bisa Namjoon katakan saat ini. Namjoon tidak menahan rasa harunya sendirian. Semua merasakannya, merasakan apa yang Namjoon rasakan.

"kalian tidak merasa sakit lagi bukan!" kali ini bukan Namjoon yang berteriak melainkan Taehyung.

"Tidak!"

"kalian memang hebat!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar walaupun air mata mulai menetes di sudut matanya.

"Army sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" kali ini Yoongi bertanya, laki-laki yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya itu pun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"4 tahun!"

"Mau buat perjanjian denganku?" Yoongi bertanya menimbulkan teriakan semangat yang semakin kencang di dalam venue. "NE!"

"Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama, dua, empat atau sepuluh tahun kemudian seterusnya tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah menjadi kebanggaan kami."

"mungkin akan sangat lebih menyakitkan lagi tapi kalian mempercayai kami kan?" sambung Yoongi

"NE!"

"kami juga akan berjanji bahwa Bangtan akan selalu bersama kalian, bahwa tidak akan ada perubahan dari Bangtan yang akan menyakitkan kalian. Bangtan tetap akan terdiri dari tujuh anggota, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Tetaplah menjadi sayap kami agar kita akan selalu terbang bersama mengepakkan sayap yang indah lebih tinggi lagi."

.

.

 _Hana dul set  
_ _Ketika aku mengatakan satu dua tiga_ _  
_

_Hamyeon modeun geosi bakkwigil  
_ _Aku berharap bahwa semuanya berubah_ _  
_

_Deo joheun nareul wihae  
_ _Untuk hari yang lebih baik_ _  
_

_Uriga hamkkeigie  
_ _Kita bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _THE END_

HAPPY 4th ANNIVERSARY BANGTAN BOYS!

Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku yang membosankan, terima kasih karena selalu membuat ku terkesan. Dan terima kasih semua sampai saat ini.

Mengenal kalian bukanlah suatu kesalahan melainkan sebuah perubahan yang berarti untukku dan aku bahagia karena kenyataan itu.

Jika suatu hari aku berhenti berjalan bersama kalian, percayalah aku akan tetap mengagumi kalian bagaimanapun nanti keadaannya.

Tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah menjadi Bangtan yang seperti ini, yang selalu melindungi dan selalu menyayangi kami.

Dan percayalah,

Kita akan bahagia bersama disuatu hari nanti.

 _Selamat ulang tahun Bangtan boys!_

 _Selamat_

 _Selamat_

 _Dan selamat._


End file.
